A Rock in the Sea
by Kudatsuo-chan
Summary: He was steady...firm...reliable, a rock, for the others to trust and depend on. Life was full of turmoil...violent...dangerous, the sea. A Mogi introspective piece. Better than it sounds...I hope.


Hey y'all. Kudatsuo-chan coming at you live. I can't seem to keep away from these semi-introspective character pieces. I like the special character's that weren't really expanded upon within the series. Without further ado…here it is. Please enjoy my ramblings. *hides behind a fluffy pillow*

I 3 Mogi-san

Disclaimer: Go on! Go right ahead and sue me! What are you gonna take? Part of my debt? Hahahahah…yeah right. But seriously folks…yeah…I don't own it. *blows raspberry*

Disclaimer: _He was steady...firm...reliable, a rock, for the others to trust and depend on. _

_Life was full of turmoil...violent...dangerous, the sea…_

A Rock in the Sea

Mogi lived his life by a strict schedule. It was everything to him. It ruled everything he did, his exercise regime and his eating habits, even his sleep patterns. It was his comforter, the rock from which he could draw his strength, while he stood his ground, as the rock that supported everyone else.

There were only three moments, during which Mogi would have admitted to being frightened.

_The first was the time that he and the others in the Kira task force had met Ryuk, the shinigami._

_ The second was when they'd launched the attack on Mello's headquarters, and the men who were aiding them in leading the attack had begun dropping like flies; the expressions of pain and horror frozen on their faces as they died._

_ The final time was that day in the Yellow Box Warehouse…Mogi had felt absolutely certain that once the door had creaked open all of the way, they would all be dead. His fingers had twitched, aching to grasp his gun, taking fate into his own hands._

He still felt the shame of what he'd been ready to do.

He still woke up in a cold sweat, a scream or a whimper dying in his throat…every single night.

Though he despised the weakness it showed, and the shame welled up from that deep, dark place inside of him, he'd begin to sob.

An animalistic cry would be ripped from his throat, he'd bury his face in his hand, and his shoulders would quake from the force of his sobs. He'd sob until his throat closed up, and his head ached so badly he could barely blink without struggling to fend off waves of nausea.

No one at work noticed the dark circles that were constantly formed underneath his eyes. Or the way he literally needed gallons of coffee to get moving each and every morning. They didn't see the ghostly shadows flickered through his eyes. They didn't notice, and he was…happy.

Well…happier.

He was the same old Mogi, plodding on through his job, with the same steadfast determination and efficiency, which had earned him respect from L…and a job offer from Near.

It had tempted him. Leaving Japan, leaving the NPA, leaving behind Aizawa, Ide, and Matsuda. But it wasn't in his nature to shirk his responsibilities, and so he left the seductively sweet whispers that flittered through his mind go, as if they'd never occurred to him in the first place.

Matsuda had once said jokingly, back when any of them remembered how to joke, that if Mogi were a dog he'd be a German Shepherd. And as inane as that stupid comment was…it was deadly accurate, and oddly cutting, as only an off-the-cuff comment could be. Mogi had laughed once and shot back a comment about how Matsuda would be a Pomeranian. His reaction had been very typically Matsuda, freaking out, stuttering, and swatting Mogi upside the head. And life had gone on…

A loud annoying voice burst through his concentration. Mogi jumped, looking around before realizing who had interrupted him. Mogi rolled his eyes as Matsuda stuck his head in his office.

"Heeey Mogi. Wanna join me and Yamamoto for drinks after work?"

"Hnn…why not?" Mogi looked at Matsuda, who was tilting his head slightly.

"Okay. Seven o' clock?"

"Yeah. Bye." Mogi turned away from Matsuda, summarily dismissing him from his thoughts.

Well…there you have it. An introspective character study for Mogi-san, cuz I like him.

Lemme know how it is…

Read and Review.

No flamer please.


End file.
